


Wir sind Helden

by Alma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Ouch, and it's in german, asylum or something like that, auch wenn ich nichts genau beschreibe, can't write well in english, german shortstory, he's crazy though, i mean a link, lobotomie, oh yeah more tags, right through the eye, sicher ist sicher, sorry bout that, there's a translation into english in the notes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma/pseuds/Alma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich liebe Marco. Seine Hände sind warm. Seine Stimme ist schön. Seine Geschichten sind wahr. Wir sind Helden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wir sind Helden

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [We Are Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203264) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



Ich mag den Ventilator an der Decke. Ich mag das Geräusch, welches dabei ertönt.  
  
 _Whump. Whump. Whump._  
  
Marco mag es auch.  
Ich mag, wie das Licht durch das keine Fenster an der Wand hinter uns scheint.  
Ich mag den Schatten an der Wand. Schwarze Streifen, auf grauem Grund.  
Marco mag es auch.  
  
 _Whump. Whump. Whump._  
  
Marco erzählt mir gerne Geschichten, wenn wir einfach da liegen und nichts tun.  
Ich weiß, dass sie wahr sind.  
Ich kenne die Geschichten.  
In der Geschichte sind wir Helden.  
Wir stellen uns vor, wir können durch die Luft fliegen. Wir kämpfen gegen Monster, größer als Häuser.  
Manchmal habe ich Angst.  
Marco auch.  
Denn die Geschichten sind wahr.  
Doch Marco macht mir Mut.  
  
 _Whump. Whump. Whump._  
  
Ich höre ihm gerne zu, wenn wir da liegen und nichts tun.  
Deswegen mag ich Marco.  
Er mag mich auch.  
Ich weiß es, denn er hat es mir gesagt.  
Ich höre ihm gerne zu.  
Seine Stimme ist schöner, als die Musik aus dem Plattenspieler.  
Sie ist nicht kratzig, oder knistert.  
  
 _Whump. Whump. Whump._  
  
Marcos Geschichten sind wahr.  
Und ich muss es wissen, ich war dabei.  
Allerdings habe ich weniger Angst, wenn er bei mir ist.  
Zusammen können wir fliegen.  
Marco meint, ich wäre nicht stark, aber deswegen würde ich die anderen gut verstehen.  
Jedoch mag ich die anderen nicht.  
Ich mag Marco.  
“Jean”, sagen sie. “Jean, warum magst du Marco?”  
Sie fragen mich immer und immer antworte ich:  
“Er versteht mich.”  
Sie verstehen mich nicht.  
  
 _Whump. Whump. Whump._  
  
Seine Geschichten sind wahr.  
Kalte Hände berühren meine Arme.  
Marcos Hände sind warm.  
“Wo ist Marco?”, fragen sie.  
“Hier.”, sage ich.  
In Marcos Geschichten sind wir Helden.  
  
 _Whump. Whump. Whump._  
  
“Jean”, sagen sie, doch ich will nicht ihnen zuhören, sondern den Geschichten.  
“Jean”, wiederholen sie, bis ich zu ihnen schaue.  
“Wie geht es dir?”, fragen sie.  
“Gut.”, sagte ich. “Marco ist da.”  
Wenn Marco da ist, geht es mir gut.  
Er sagt, dass es ihm auch so ginge.  
Es brennt an meinen Handgelenken.  
Sie sagen mir, alles würde gut werden.  
Alles ist gut. Marco ist da.  
  
 _Whump. Whump. Whump._  
  
Ich liebe Marco.  
Seine Hände sind warm.  
Seine Stimme ist schön.  
Seine Geschichten sind wahr.  
Wir sind Helden.  
  
 _Whump. Whump. Whump._  
  
“Dies könnte etwas stechen.”, sagen sie.  
Ich bin es gewohnt. Es ist schon okay.  
Denn Marco ist da.  
Ich spüre es kaum.  
Marco erzählt mir Geschichten, damit ich schlafen kann.  
Ich kann gut schlafen, wenn er bei mir ist.  
  
 _Whump. Whump. Whump._  
  
“Jean”, sagen sie. “Jean, du musst still halten.” Alles würde gut werden.  
Alles ist gut. Er ist bei mir.  
Etwas blitzt vor meinem Gesicht und sie schauen mich an.  
Mein Kopf wird nach hinten gelehnt.  
Ihre Hände sind kalt.  
Ich will Marcos warme Hände.  
Sie schauen mich an und ein Mann greift mir ans Auge.  
“Jean”, sagen sie. “Wo ist Marco?”  
“Hier.”, sage ich.  
“Jean”, sagen sie. “Bald bist du gesund.”  
Ich bin gesund.  
  
 _Whump. Whump. Whump._  
  
Ich mag das Geräusch des Vetilators.  
Marco auch.  
Ich mag Marco.  
Er mich auch.  
“Jean”, sagen sie wieder. “Dies könnte wehtun.”  
Nichts tut weh, solange Marco bei mir ist.  
Er lässt mich all meine Schmerzen vergessen.  
Helden haben keine Schmerzen.  
  
 _Whump. Whump._ Klick.  
  
Ich liebe Marc-

 

 

* * *

  
Ein grauhaariger Mann, mit einer Hornbrille und einem vergilbten Kittel, bewegte das spitze Werkzeug hin und her. Er versuchte das Gewebe in dem anvisierten Hirnbereich zu zerstören und wiederholte dies noch in der anderen Hemisphäre. Kurz darauf zog er den Eispickel aus dem Bereich oberhalb des Augapfels. “Jean?” Es folgte keine Reaktion des jungen Mannes auf dem Stuhl vor ihm.  
Eine Frau trat näher heran, beäugte ihren Patienten und seufzte. “Er schaut drein wie immer.”, kommentierte sie und schrieb auf einem Blatt, welches auf das Klemmbrett in ihren Händen geheftet war. Die Tinte lief an einigen Stellen aus, doch dies schien sie nicht zu stören.  
  
Protokoll 104: Patient #6 Jean Kirschstein \- Fall: **xx Homosexualität und Shizophrenie**

  *  _keine Reaktion auf Reize_
  * _zustand wirkt unverändert_
  * _starrer Blick_
  * _weitere Halluzinationen werden durch Aussagen des Patienten deutlich_
  * _Patient spricht weiterhin von ‘Marco’_
  * _Behandlung unwirksam_



  
“Jean?”, fragte der ältere Mann. “Wo ist Marco?”  
Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe die Lippen des Brünetten sich schwach bewegten. “Hier.”, antwortete er flüsternd.  
  
“Bringen sie ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. Ich fürchte, wir müssen die Behandlung verändern. Der Zustand ist schlimmer, als ich zu beginn angenommen hatte.”, wies der Arzt zwei Männer am Rande des Raumes an, die sofort den Brünetten auf die Beine hievten. Mit schwachen Schritten schlich er durch den Raum. Seine Lippen bewegten sich langsam. Flüsterten nur einen Namen wie ein Mantra. _Marco._  
  
“Wer ist Marco?”, fragte die Frau mit gerunzelter Stirn und presste das Klemmbrett an ihre Brust, während sie ihm aus dem Raum folgte. Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich habe keine Ahnung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war. Ich habe letzten Abend Sucker Puch gesehen und voilá.  
> Ja, Jean ist... wie soll ich das nun freundlich ausdrücken? Nun, er ist nicht mehr ganz beisammen. Ich hatte mir irgendwie vorgestellt, dass sich Jean in einer Zeit von etwa 1950, oder früher, befindet, allerdings als eine Art Wiedergeburt, sodass er die Erlebnisse als seine Realität vor Augen sieht. Sprich, er hat Halluzinationen etc. ODER er ist einfach nur, naja, Geistesgestört. Was so viel heißt wie: Marco existiert nicht und Jean hockt in einer Anstalt.
> 
> Die oben genannte, bzw. angedeutete, Behandlung nennt man Lobotomie und ist ziemlich unheimlich. Wer sich für ein bisschen Geschichte und den Menschen interessiert, sollte sich das bei Wikipedia mal anschauen. Ein kleiner Auszug als Beispiel: "In den 1950er Jahren wurde die Operation unter anderem durchgeführt, um Homosexualität (...) zu „kurieren“." Abgesehen davon, hatte man damit auch versucht Shizophrenie zu heilen (und noch viele andere merkwürdige Dinge, die eigentlich nicht mal eine Krankheit sind). Heutzutage wird einem nicht mehr etwas in den Kopf gejagt, um etwas zu heilen, dass kann ich euch schon mal sagen (Gott sei Dank).
> 
> Ich hoffe, ich habe den unheimlichen und beklemmden Effekt bei euch auslösen können!


End file.
